


Чувство дома

by your_old_PC



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Animal Abuse, Fluff, M/M, Post-Canon
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-26
Updated: 2019-01-26
Packaged: 2019-10-16 12:54:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17550059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/your_old_PC/pseuds/your_old_PC
Summary: Ньют впервые с начала их отношений уехал в командировку без Якоба. Но именно разлука помогла ему по-новому прочувствовать, как это, возвращаться домой.





	Чувство дома

**Author's Note:**

> Постканон. Длинношёрстных единорогов в "Фантастических тварях" нет, поэтому вся информация о них полностью из головы автора.

На плечах ещё не растаял норвежский снег и не успел смешаться с лондонским, влажные волосы налипли на лоб, а во рту чувствовался вкус акевита и бараньих рёбрышек. Ньют пронаблюдал, как тает в рукавице портключ — серебряная заколка-снежинка, — стянул одну, потом другую и спрятал в карман. После ослепительной скандинавской белизны снег в Лондоне ранним утром казался серым. Но не унылым, а мягким и уютным, как домашний свитер или те рукавицы, что дала ему в дорогу новая подруга.

Портал выкинул его в полумиле от дома. Ньют мог запросто аппарировать к порогу: предрассветный город безлюден, магглы спят, тем более утром после праздников. Но решил пройтись пешком.

Хорошо знакомые узкие улицы — не такие, как в Чехии или Румынии, но и не нараспашку всей каменной души, как в Америке — умытые новым рождественским снегом, они выглядели иначе, и впервые Ньют чувствовал, как сильно соскучился. Он часто возвращался домой рано утром, но впервые заметил, что бледно-розовый свет постепенно вытесняет сиреневую темноту со стен, а по снегу и брусчатке скользят редкие золотые нити. Ньют всегда думал, что каменные джунгли уродуют солнце, как клетка, а рассветы и закаты лучше всего наблюдать на природе, но теперь готов был изменить мнение.

Впервые за долгое время Ньют возвращался домой не к себе, а к _ним_.

Квартира встретила уютной тишиной, как будто кто-то накинул на голову и плечи пуховое одеяло. Ньют вздохнул. Он надеялся, что если будет идти медленнее, то всё-таки увидит Якоба уже бодрствующим. Но тот, очевидно, всё ещё крепко спал.

Ньют подавил порыв сразу пойти к Якобу и спустился в подвал. «Сначала дела». Он заметил под каждой своей запиской пергамент в несколько дюймов длиной и стопку бумаги на столе. Некоторые листочки уже кто-то пожевал, на других — протоптался грязными маленькими лапками. Банти написала подробные отчёты: после капель перестали гноиться глаза у лунтелёнка Пинки, а у Ли, молодого левкроты, благополучно вырос хороший здоровый коренной зуб вместо потерянного молочного. Ньют обошёл каждый биом, каждый вольер и нору, где его едва не сносили с ног. Звери явно соскучились.

— Ну-ну, тише, ребята. Скоро я познакомлю вас с новым другом.

Ньют знал, что Ларе ещё нужно время, чтобы освоиться в чемодане, а потом уже выпускать её в специально обустроенный биом в подвале.

Возможно, Лара — последний в мире особенный единорог с длинной шерстью. Их и раньше было мало, они водились только в норвежских и финских лесах, но внутренние магические распри привели к почти полному уничтожению этих потрясающих животных. Хотя убийство единорога, в том числе и длинношёрстного, разрушало душу не меньше тёмной магии, многие стремились заполучить кровь и рога. И конечно же — роскошную белоснежную шерсть. Изделия из неё защищали даже от самых суровых холодов, а единственный волос выдерживал груз весом в три фунта. Чтобы сохранить редкой красоты оттенок, шкуру сдирали с ещё живой твари, но если шерсть срезали или вычёсывали, она тут же приобретала молочно-серый оттенок.

Лару осиротевшим жеребёнком приютила Ханна, старая отшельница-лесничая, что присматривала за Малахитовым лесом. Надёжно защищённый от магглов, он всё же не мог скрыть обитателей в своих колючих ветвях от волшебников.

Ханна и отправила Ньюту сову, как только узнала, что в мире есть такой магозоолог, который интересуется всеми зверями. Лесничая решила, что он лучше позаботится о Ларе и, возможно, найдёт ей пару, чтобы длинношёрстные единороги снова бродили в поисках брусники и приключений. На прощание Ханна долго обнимала мощную шею своей коренастой воспитанницы, а затем вплела в молочную гриву тесьму с вышивкой и бусинами. Говорят, кого-то похожего видели в сибирских лесах, и Ньют собирался в ближайшее время отправиться туда на поиски. В этот раз, конечно же, не один.

Ньют спустился к Ларе. Та непросто переживала разлуку. К Ньюту она относилась скорее с обречённой покорностью, чем с дружелюбием. Не подходила к нему, но и не убегала, когда он приближался. У неё в чемодане был свой биом с кусочком леса. Ньют старался воссоздать природу, к которой она привыкла, но никакие чары не могли заменить родину. И никакой магозоолог не заменит мать, пускай и приёмную. Ханна не хотела, чтобы Лара видела её окончательное дряхление и смерть, и решила, что с Ньютом ей будет лучше. Как бы и он хотел того же.

— Может, если я приведу к тебе друга, тебе станет лучше?

Ньют знал, что большинство тварей не понимают слов, но чувствуют интонацию и тот заряд, который они несут. Лара моргнула тёмно-синим глазом из-под чёлки, словно говоря: «Если вас это порадует, мистер Скамандер». Ньют ещё раз убедился, что у неё всё в порядке и попрощался.

Ньют выбрался из чемодана и выпустил ниффлера, который, как обычно составлял ему компанию в путешествии, и тот живо занял место в своём гнезде. Ниффлер прятал в сокровищнице подарки от Ханны, которая щедро снабдила его ёлочными игрушками из меди и бронзы. 

За год ниффлерята Эйнштейн, Орео, Клио и Шуршунчик так выросли, что не могли помещаться в одном домике, да и ужиться вчетвером тоже. У каждого теперь было собственное гнездо, и одно пустовало.

Малыши-ниффлеры сразу повадились забираться к Якобу в кровать. Им важно было не столько тепло, сколько присутствие рядом человеческого тела, причём человека ласкового, доброго и мягкого. Да и не только они, как оказалось. Якоб обычно любил нянчиться с любыми зверями, но никому не разрешал спать в одной постели с ним и с Ньютом. Видимо, самый скучающий ниффлерёнок воспользовался отъездом одного из хозяев и пробрался на тёплое место.

Ньют поднялся наверх. На кухонном столе теснились подарки. В центре возвышалась корзина с имбирными пряниками. В изгибах цветной глазури без труда можно было узнать тварей, которых Ньют описывал в книге. Среди сахарных лечурок и угробов была и белая приземистая лошадка с кружевной шерстью до пола и длинным рогом. Значит, Якоб тоже готовился к приезду нового друга.

Якоб в первый раз не поехал с ним: просто не смог оставить пекарню на Рождество. Для магглов этот праздник значил, пожалуй, слишком много — самый особенный день в году, что означало больше особенных подарков и сладостей на стол. И больше работы в пекарне, конечно.

С тех пор как Якоб окончательно перебрался к нему в Лондон, дом преобразился. Ньют поражался, как у маггла, который не знал ни о Хогвартсе, ни о Хаффлпаффе, получилось так точно воссоздать атмосферу факультетской гостиной. Заодно Якоб присматривал за некоторыми растениями, которые Ньют перенёс наверх из подвала. Ни одно не завяло, а кое-где даже распустились цветы.

Ниффлерёнок, как и ожидалось, свернулся у Якоба на груди. Рыжий пушистый бок мерно поднимался в такт дыханию. Услышав тихий звон, Клио тут же проснулась и мигом оказалась на плече Ньюта. Тот вручил ей латунный колокольчик, и зверь помчался со своей добычей в подвал.

Ньют не стал зажигать свет и открывать шторы, чтобы впустить набирающее силы солнце в спальню. Он привык уже заканчивать дела глубоко за полночь, тихо переодеваться и на ощупь забираться в кровать. Ньют скользнул под одеяло и вытянулся рядом с Якобом, не смея коснуться спящего.

Всякий раз, как бы крепко ни спал, Якоб чувствовал, что Ньют рядом. Не открывая глаз, он положил ему руку на талию и притянул к себе. Сонный, Якоб целовался медленно, но так же чувственно, как и в бодром состоянии. Ньют поджал голые ступни, чтобы случайно не коснуться его кожи: он всё ещё не отогрелся. Но Якоб сам обхватил его ноги своими, а руки засунул себе под пижамную рубашку, слегка поморщился от холодного прикосновения, но гримаса тут же исчезла, уступив место широкой улыбке. Якоб наконец-то открыл глаза и смотрел на Ньюта, всё ещё едва проснувшийся.

— С приездом. Отогревайся теперь. Давай поспим ещё немного, так хорошо.

Ньют прижал его к себе и пригладил волосы на макушке. Хватка постепенно ослабла, дыхание выровнялось, засыпал Якоб так же легко, как просыпался. Ньют представлял себе всё немного иначе: совместный завтрак, конечно же, сытный и очень вкусный, рассказ о путешествии, знакомство с Ларой, целый восхитительный день вместе и нечто особенное ночью. Но и так тоже было очень хорошо.

На языке вертелась история о плюшевом гиппогрифе, без которого Ньют никак не мог заснуть в детстве и тоже обнимал. Стоически терпел безобидные шутки Тесея, который сам только недавно перестал спать с игрушками. И на всю жизнь с ним останется это уютное ощущение на кромке сна, когда обнимаешь кого-то мягкого и сильного. Чувство надёжности. Чувство дома.


End file.
